


Countdown to Midnight

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Bad Puns, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: "I. I wanna tell you something." Teru stammered out.Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"
Relationships: Sakuraba Kaoru/Tendou Teru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Countdown to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I couldn't get the big scene here out of my head. Anyway I fucking love them, they're dumbass gays.  
> I was gonna post this on the eve but ehhhhhhh. I wanted to post it now  
> Happy New Year motherfucks.

It was that time of the year again. December 31st, the day when every single human on the face of the planet stays up until midnight to welcome the new year and then unceremoniously pass out in God knows where. Normally, Kaoru didn't really celebrate the new year, but a certain blonde prince and hyperactive boy with pink glasses begged him to come to the office's New Year's party. Even when he was still a doctor, he rarely went to parties hosted by his co-workers. Kaoru would admit he found the party fun, yet he found himself on the roof of the office away from it all. The street was lit up by streetlights and windows of various buildings, the occasional person or couple leaving footprints behind them in the snow. It was all therapeutic to watch, in a way.

"Sakuraba?" An all too familiar voice pierced his thoughts, "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

Kaoru didn't even need to turn around. "I just needed some air, that's all."

Teru strode over to his side, "You've been getting that air for like, ten minutes now." He put an arm on the railing, "Did your feet freeze in place or something?"

He rolled his eyes at the comment. "Very funny, Tendou." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good! I don't have to break the ice then!" Kaoru gave him a dirty look. "Hey, you gotta admit it was a little funny!"

A smirk perked at Kaoru's lips, "Only a tad."

"Ah-ha!" A triumphant grin crossed his face, "So do you find me funny!"

He sighed, “Only a little bit.”

“So you finally ad--wait huh?” Teru stared at him in dumbfoundment. “Are you serious, like, _actually_ serious?”

“Guess your stupid puns have started to grow on me.”

Teru opened his mouth to reply but- “FIFTEEN SECONDS TO MIDNIGHT Y’ALL!!” an energetic voice came from inside the office, “IT’S GONNA BE MEGA MEGA LIT!!!!”

The two stared at each other for a moment as it only grew noisier inside. “So, should we head back in?” suggested Teru.

Kaoru shook his head, “I’ll stay out here a bit longer.”

A pause, then Teru spoke again, “I think I’ll stay out here with you.”

_10!_

"Hey, so uh."

"Hmm?" Kaoru hummed, "What is it?"

_9!_

"I. I wanna tell you something." Teru stammered out.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

_8!_

He gave Kaoru a look, "Yes, really!" 

"Then go ahead and say it."

_7!_

A light flush rose up Teru's cheeks, "I will, I will!"

"If you say so." he rolled his eyes.

_6!_

"Sakuraba, I." he paused, “I...” His fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the railing.

"Are you going to say it before midnight or what?"

"Would you let me finish?"

_5!_

"Sakuraba," Teru looked him dead in the eye, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Kaoru stood with his mouth agape, "I..."

_4!_

“Ah, um. I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way.” Teru’s face was almost as red as his hair, “Even I’m still surprised I feel like this about you. G-go ahead and slap or punch me if you wish!”

"...I feel the same way about you, Tendou."

_3!_

"Eh? R-r-really?!" Teru’s voice cracked slightly.

With a blush, Kaoru nodded. “I think, I love you too.”

_2!_

“Th-then!” Teru reached a hand out to touch Kaoru’s cheek, “Is it ok if we, y’know, kiss?”

His blush only deepened, “Y-yeah.”

“Ok then!”

Kaoru's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in.

_1!_

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!”

The two of them slowly pulled away from each other. Letting their fingers intertwine as the cold air made their breath visible. “W-wow...” Teru sighed out with wide eyes.

“Th-that was,” Kaoru cursed his newfound tongue-tied-ness, “quite good.”

Teru chuckled lightly, “Yeah, it was.” An awkward silence filled the air. "So, was that your first kiss?"

Embarrassedly, Kaoru nodded, "Was it your's?"

He let out an awkward laugh, "Second, actually. Rather not talk about my first."

“I see." Kaoru looked down away from him for a second. "Do you think,” his blush rose up to his ears, “you’d want to spend the night at my apartment?”

Teru was caught off guard by the offer. “Yes, actually!” he replied with a smile, “But, one last thing.”

“What is it?”

He kissed Kaoru again, “Happy new year, Sakuraba!”


End file.
